The jokers daughter: Dimples
by Dimpleskerr
Summary: This chronicles the life of dimples and her obsession, batman.
1. Chapter 1

" Batty! Batty! Batty batty batty batty batty!" I called out to my boyfriend who was hiding up in the rafters " come on batty! Come on down! I just wanna talk to ya. I have hostages here, ya know! Hehehe. If you come on down and give ol' miss D a kiss, mayyyybe I'll let 'em go! Hehehehe." I laughed. I turned to the hostage " but don't count on it." I whispered to the hostage. " you ever had a boyfriend, sweetheart? No? Well mine is refusing to come down and kiss me. How awful is that? Hehe. Maybe I can make him come down" I smirked as I pulled out a pocket knife. " yeah a little cut here... And here... Yeah that's good" I said as I cut a heart shape into her cheek. I pulled the rag off of her " go ahead, scream!"

I laughed as she screamed at the pain. " BATTYYYYY! there's a hostage bleeding down here. If you come down and kiss me I might let her go." I taunted him. I soon felt his big strong hands wrapped around my neck. I looked at his hands and gave one of his hands a lick. Batty then pushed me down and rescued the hostage. When the hostage was with the dumbass police he turned to me.

" Dimples, why do you insist on tormenting Gotham like your father did? You do know you have a choice, right?" Batty asked me. I giggled

" you have a choice too, ya know. Be a good little Batty and come over to my side. We could be a perfect family. And I don't torment Gotham specifically, you ever wonder why I kidnap random people? It's to get YOUR attention, Batty. Not Gotham's attention, yours!" I said to him. He rolled his eyes.

" I am never coming over to your side. You're the product of the most wanted people in Gotham! You can try to persuade me all you like, but I'll never be your boyfriend." He said as he left me there. Tears ran down my cheek. I wiped them away. I'm not a cry baby like my daddy always said I was. I'll make Batty fall for me. Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw him come in and smiled " it took ya longer to find my daddy's hideout this time, Batty. What took ya so long? You gettin' old or something? Ehehehehe." I said as I got out of my daddy's chair. " I set up something for us, ya know. No jokes. I even sent my dickhead of a father out on a fake mission, he took mom with him. He grounded me for not killing you when we first met. You 'member that? Your 16th birthday? Anyway, I set up a romantic Dinn'a for us." I smiled as I pushed a button on a remote I was holding and a dart shot at batty. I laughed as he fell to the floor unconscious.

" ugh, where am I?" I heard batty say as I put down my tea cup.

" hey, batty, have a good nap? Hehehe. I had to uh... Tie ya up so ya wouldn't get away from me. Took your little bat toys too. Oooh what's this thing do?" I asked as I took out a bat shaped thing and threw it. It came back to me after a while " sweet a boomerang! Ooh I know what I can do with this! Hehehe!" I said as I took out my pocket knife along with some of my purple lipstick. I noticed batty Lookin' at me as I put the lipstick on. Probably wondering what I was gonna do. I pursed my lips to let the lipstick settle on my lips and then I placed a kiss on the boomerang. I looked up and smiled at him. Batty just stared at me curiously "what? I sometimes need a stencil for my carvings. Nothing wrong with that" I said as I then started carving my kiss print into his boomerang.

" why don't you just carve a smile like your dad does?" Batty asked curiously. I shrugged.

" that's his thing. Not mine. I don't want to be known only as the jokers daughter, ya know? Plus I wanted my 'signature' to be a little more girly. I might be a mass murderer, but your signatures your own, ya know. If I just copy my dad's signature well, that's plagiarism, batty. And that. is. bad." I explained to him as I wiggle my finger at him like a mother would a child.

" and murder isn't?" Batty muttered rolling his eyes. I giggled but let it slide.

" well it is, but it's the family business." I sighed as I finished. " one bat toy down. Lots to go hehehe!" I said as I started humming a song to myself. " blood still stains when the sheets are washed, sex don't sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up, and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. He's still dead when you're done with the bottle. Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle, kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cuuuup" I sang as I altered more of batty's toys. " what? It's a song I came up with" I said as I looked up at batty. Batty rolled his eyes. I giggled and went back to tinkering with his toys.

" you know, you have a beautiful voice. I don't know why you don't just-" batty started but then I heard a familiar voice...

" I am going to kill her! Strangle her! Cut her! I dunno! She gave us the wrong fucking directions!" I heard my daddy say as he came in

" puddin, she's just a kid. Kid's do make mistakes." My mama pointed out

" oh go have sex with deadhead why don't ya?!" My daddy screamed at my mama.

" I said I was sorry for that, puddin!" I could hear my dad abusing my mama again. A tear rolled down my cheek that I quickly wiped away. I hummed the song to myself to calm down. When I opened my eyes I saw batty smiling at me sympathetically.

"DIMPLES YOU GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard daddy yell at me. I rolled my eyes

" NO!" I yelled back "BATTY AND I ARE HAVIN' A ROMANTIC EVENING!"

I heard my daddy coming up the stairs. He burst down my door. " hi daddy. Look, I kidnapped batman for ya." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

" that-" he said pointing to batty " is Batsy junior, kid. I wanted the original Batsy-"

" my dad's retired." Batty said to my daddy.

" oh yeah?" My daddy asked as he got his knife out. I still can't believe he carved a stupid smile into his knife. He got on the table and walked over to batty. He put his knife to batty's face. " why don't you be a good little bat and tell me who your father is and I won't carve out your eyeballs!" I gasped as I rushed over to batty and hugged him

" daddy! Don't kill batty! I want him and I to be a perfect family." I said as I kissed his cheek.

" oh yeah?" My daddy asked laughing " and I wanna be in a band that has something to do with Mars but that's not gonna happen, IS IT?!" I giggled a little at the thought of my dad being in a band and singing for a living. Maybe in an alternate universe sure. But not here in Gotham. " go to your room before I hurt you too!" I didn't move. " excuse me, Batsy jr." My daddy said as he grabbed my throat and pushed me to the wall. " listen, you whore, you fucked up and I am not in the mood. So if you want out of here with your flesh still intact then you will not question me. Oh and don't start with that cry baby bullshit. It doesn't work when Harley does it, it won't work when you do it. Now, . .room!" My daddy yelled at me as he slapped me hard.

A few minutes later I was doing a magic trick my daddy had taught me. It was a pencil trick... Well it wasn't really a trick, it was more of a murder technic. I tried it with my teddy bear. The pencil went through the bear's eye. I giggled then sighed. I looked at the picture of Batty. I kissed my hand and put it to the picture. I then grabbed out my notepad and started writing down another verse of the song 'sippy cup'


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at in the nut house waiting for some idiot to interview me. I wondered if I had the same manipulation powers that daddy dickhead had. Only one way to find out.

"I'm peeling the skin off my Faaaaace. Cause I really hate bein' saaaafe, the normals they make me afraid. The crazies, they make me feel saaane. I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad, The craziest friend that you've ever had, You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone, Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong, Over the bend, entirely bonkers, You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed, So what if I'm crazy? The best people are, All the best people are crazy, all the best people are" I sang while I waited for the dumb idiot to get here. That's when I heard the intercom come on.

" that's enough, miss. Quinn." I rolled my eyes

" my last name ain't Quinn!" I screamed to them " that's my motha's last name, not mine!"

" disclose your real last name, and we'll call you by that." The guy said over the intercom. I remained silent. I waited for several minutes before the door opened.

" hello, miss Quinn. I'm Doctor Anthony Spade I'll be your psychiatrist for the duration of your stay here at Arkham. Interesting that they chose this room specifically- this is where your mother and father used to have their therapy sessions. And don't even think about trying to manipulate me. Won't work on me. So, you're here because you have stalked the batman, you've kidnapped and murdered a number of people just to get him to love you and he still hasn't come around, doesn't that tell you something?" Mr. Acey said to me.

" you forgot that I raped him" I said jokingly. Acey stared at me before I laughed " I'm kidding! It's... The voices" I said to him as I leaned in " you would know if I hurt my batty. I'd never hurt him, nor would I rape him. That's just not polite, rude even. It's not nice , Acey. Now BDSM on the other hand-"

" that's enough! I am not afraid to go to extreme measures to get you to cooperate, miss Quinn!" Acey screamed at me " now. Behave!" Acey said in a stern tone that got me all hot and bothered.

" you know you'd make a great Dominating villain if you weren't a psychiatrist. Maybe let your hair grow out, dye it black or red. Or both! Hehehe." I laughed.

" it's like I'm talking to a 5 year old." I heard Acey mutter. I giggled.

" that's how old I feel. Hehehe. You wanna spank me, daddy-" I suggested flirting with him a bit.

" that's it, i'm going to get some air before I do something I'm going to regret." He said as he got up and left.

I giggled when he left. I guess I do have my daddy's manipulation skills after all. Only a few more sessions and he'll be mine.

A week later it was time for my next therapy session. Acey boy came in and sat down. Some weirdos brought in a machine and hooked me up to it. I pretended to bite them and then gave them a kiss.

" this is a lie detector, miss. Quinn. It will make it easy to tell if you are lying or not, and it will mean that you will not be manipulating me because the lie detector will tell me." Acey sighed "if only your poor mother had thought of this. You know it's because of her that we implemented this, right? Now, tell me your name please" Acey explained to me. I smiled.

"Jenny Napier." I watched as the needle went up and down, indicating that I was lying. Shit! Acey boy looked at the guards and they then pinned my arm down and put hot metal on the back of my hand. I screamed in pain. " WHAT THE FUCK?!" I looked at my hand... It was of a smile. Just like my daddy had.

" tell us your real name and we'll let you soak that in cold water." Acey told me. I started crying

" it's just that... I want someone to love me because... No one has ever loved me. I mean mom did but... Dad kept telling her not to and... When I saw Batty for the first time, I... I thought he could fix me. My dad he... He hit me a lot. Batty can test for that because he saw my dad abusing me once." I put my head in my hands. " I want to be good, I just don't know if I can" tears were rolling down my face. I looked at the needle. It hadn't moved up and down. I was telling the truth.

Acey looked at me. " bring in her father. I'd like to have a few words. Also get.. Get miss... Get miss Napier some juice. My treat." Acey smiled at me. I sniffed a little as I got unhooked.

" thank you" I said as the guards took me out. When I got back to my cell I smirked. " crybaby... Works everytime." I sipped my juice happily.

Daddy dickhead's pov:

" lemme guess, Dimples tricked ya, didn't she?" I asked as the psychiatrist sat down. " crybaby right? Yeah, she does that a lot. She has a split personality ya know. Several actually, she's gotten to the point were she can control them herself. Ya think I'm dangerous... Ya won't when ya see her aggressive personality. She has four alternate personalities so ya better write this down. Crybaby- her 5 year old personality. Which is most likely what ya saw in order to get me in here. Miss batty- her batman obsessed personality. mad Alice- her psycho me personality. And herself. Keep those in mind. She can be as clever as me. Now, did she tell ya anything about who the real Batsy is?"

back to my POV:

"I'm not a little kid now, watch me get big now, spell my name on a fridge now... With all your alphabet toys. You won the spelling bee now, but are you smarter then me now? You're the Prince of the playground, little alphabet boy" I sang as I drew on my cell with a rock. They came back to get me.

" you didn't tell us you had spilt personality disorder" Acey said to me when I returned to the room.

" because I don't" I said surprised.

" your father said you-"

" my dickhead of a father is a compulsive liar. You honestly don't believe him, do you?" I asked Acey " Acey boy... I wouldn't lie to you. What kinda girl do ya think I am?"

" it would explain all your odd tendencies. " I rolled my eyes. " I say we see each other every day in order to get you in order."

" you know what I say?" I asked him smirking. I got out of my straightjacket and got out my cloth and a knife. " I say night night!" I put the cloth on his mouth to get him to shut up. He slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was my laugh.

" but daddy! He was my thrapist! I wanna be the one to torture him!" I whined to my dad. I saw my daddy roll his eyes as he grabbed that stupid crowbar.

" let me ask you a question, brat, how long have you been doing this?" Daddy asked me, I looked down " exactly, not as long as I have. Therefore you are inexperienced to do something like this." Daddy dickhead explained. I stuck my tongue out at him " you want me to cut that tongue out, bitch? Then behave!"

" you never let me do anything fun!" I screamed at him. He rolled his eyes as he shoved the crowbar at me.

" you wanna do this yourself? Fine! Go ahead, do it. But if he runs away don't come crying to me!" He yelled as he sat down on the couch and put his hands behind his head. I looked at the crowbar, then at Acey, then back at my father. " I'm waiting, Dimples, I don't have all fuckin' day!"

I started tearing up and held the crowbar out for my dad. He stood up and grabbed the crowbar. " that's what I thought. It's not that I don't think you can do it, pumpkin, I know you can but... Daddy hasn't taught you everything yet. It means something when you're killing someone you know... Why do you think I haven't killed Batsy yet? It's because he means too much to me to just go and kill him" my daddy kissed my forehead. He put his hand on my face, " you'll get there, promise. When you do, daddy will give you his toys so you can go and continue his legacy, okay?" I looked up when he said that happily.

" really?" I asked excitedly. My daddy let out a laugh.

"No! You honestly think I would give you my toys when you can't even handle a little crowbar to the head." My daddy said still laughing his ass off.

I screamed and pushed him to the ground and grabbed the crowbar out of his hand. "You really want to see what I can do, old man?! I'll show you what I can do!" I screamed as I grabbed a grenade got the top off and tossed it in the other room. All of my daddy's henchmen, minus my mother, were in the other room playing cards. " wait for it... And... BOOM! Hehehe!" I laughed as I heard an explosion in the other room. Some henchmen came out.

" what was that for, boss? We wasn't doing nothing wrong!" One henchmen said coughing.

" it wasn't me" my daddy said angrily as he looked right at me

" you really should keep that kid on a leash! She coulda killed us!" The guy said

" hey! You'll be working for me one day! Be thankful I didn't kill ya!" I screamed at him.

" over my dead body" the hench idiot said. I giggled.

" I think that's an invitation. What do you think, daddy?" I giggled as I looked at my father.

" I say, go at it, kid. You earned it. Make sure it gets done before dinner, though. You know how your mother hates cleaning up blood." I giggled and went over and crowbarred the guy till he was dead.

That night when we had dinner, there was the guy that I had killed skewered on the table. Mom didn't question it. She never questions anything we do. She did however ask what we were gonna do with Acey, who was still unconscious. I had a few ideas...


	4. Chapter 4

" why are we at ace chemicals, daddy?" I asked my daddy as we exited his Lamborghini.

" because pumpkin, you are going to do exactly what I did to your mother. Except on him." Daddy said taking the unconscious body out of the car.

" do I have to daddy? I dunno if I can. He's so cute the way he is..." I said to my dad as I looked at Acey boy. " you sure he's not dead?" I asked concerned. My daddy put his fingers on his neck.

" still got a pulse. So I'd say yes" I looked at him sternly " heh... You honestly think I would kill your little play toy before we got him fixed? ' ooh I'm dimples and I think my daddy is an evil bad guy and that the world revolves around me!' Have some faith in your old man will ya?" Daddy said to me. I let out a giggle. " that's daddy's little monster" my daddy said as he kissed my forehead. " now, c'mon! Gotta get this done before the sun comes up" my daddy said walking towards the building.

" when does the sun come up? It seems like it's always perpetual nighttime here." I asked. My dad laughed

" daddy, I don't know how to operate these" I said as I looked at the panels, my dad kept walking.

" that's because we're not gonna operate he needs is a little push off the edge of this railing. And then BOOM! Instant boy toy for my little princess" my daddy explained as he smiled at me.

" ugh! You know what I think of you smiling! It's creepy!" I said jokingly to him " alrighty roo, let's wake him up" I said as my daddy sat Ace down and I slapped his face a little.

" ugh... Where am I?" Acey boy asked " miss Quinn? Where are we?"

" oh you don't need to worry your pretty little head about that, Acey. The only thing you need to know is that it's time you got a bath." I giggled. He started getting up. My daddy got up and pointed a gun at his head.

" sit back down if ya know what's good for ya, Acey boy." My daddy threatened him. Acey rolled his eyes.

" you don't think I don't know what you are trying to do? You are trying to make me into... Your mother. Jenny, I know that you are stronger then this. Please. Do the right thing" I yawned as Acey boy said all of this. My daddy was the one who took action. He shoved Acey off the railing into the vat of chemicals.

" DADDY!" I screamed at him. He rolled his eyes.

" well you weren't gonna do it. Go get 'im, kid" my daddy said as I took off my purple jacket and tossed it to my dad. I dived into the vat. When I pulled him out I saw his hair had gone black and straight.

" you okay, Anthony?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and looked at me, I saw his eyes, they looked like a yellowy green color.

" Anthony? No... I... I don't like that name" he said to me. " what's my last name?"

" spade." I answered

" hmm... How about Ace. Ace of spades? Ace Spade." He smiled up at me. I smiled at him

" who am I?" I asked him. He looked up at me and then smirked.

" my queen. My queen of hearts." I smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

" Mmm hmm. And a queen will always protect her King." I said as i laughed. To my surprise, he laughed with me. I could see my daddy smiling at the top of the railing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mentions of rape and molestation. Don't read if you don't like**

* * *

Before I woke up-

My daddy walked in to see my mama making me a cake. My daddy looked at her confused " why you making a cake, Harley?"

" it's Dimples birthday today, puddin. Sweet 16" my mama said to daddy. He rolled his eyes.

" you mean you're making a cake for a mistake you made 16 years ago." Daddy said, this is why I think he's a dickhead. Never wanting to show his love. My mama started tearing up. "Harls, shh shh shh. Daddy's here. It's not your fault that you can sometimes be forgetful. Mostly that's on me for um... Altering your pretty little mind" that made my mama smile. Daddy kissed her on the forehead. " why don't you sit down in the other room and let daddy finish this, and after we can go have some fun, hm?" My mama nodded and went into the other room.

My daddy scoffed " dumb blonde" daddy then started messing with my cake.

I woke up happy for the first time in a while. It was my sweet sixteen! Daddy was gonna teach me how to hot wire a car and steal it! Hehehe! I got dressed in a purple dress and happily walked down the stairs. But I saw no one besides Johnny, my daddy's top henchmen, playing cards on the couch. No balloons, no cake, no nothin'.

" hey Dee. Just missed your parents, but um.. Your dad said that there was a present for you in the kitchen." Johnny said. I gasped. They did remember! I rushed the the kitchen and saw nothing except a messed up cake and a little jack in the box. I looked at the cake. It had a knife dead in the center of it with the words 'this is what you get for being born, whore' I sighed. Typical daddy dickhead. I went back into the 'living room' if you could call it that.

As soon as I plopped down on the couch I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. " ugh! Daddy dickhead ruins everything!" I yelled. " sure, run off with mom and have fun! Not like I'M IMPORTANT OR ANYTHING!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheek.

" you're crying" Johnny said as I looked up.

" no duh, jackass!" I said as I punched him.

" hey, hey, hey... Look at me." He said as he turned my head to face him. " your father is a good man-"

" NO! My daddy is a dickhead!" At this Johnny slapped me. " what the hell was that for?"

" there are cameras everywhere." Johnny whispered to me. " we don't talk bad about your father here, you shouldn't either. Don't let his smile fool ya, he's killed millions in Gotham. I don't want you to be next." He said as he helped me up " you want me to make you a new cake?"

" you bake?" I asked him.

" you'd be surprised what I can do. Just don't tell your father, okay" I giggled as I followed him in the kitchen.

" gimme that cake will ya? I wanna write a message to my 'daddy dearest'" I said as I got a knife and made the tinniest cut on my hand and let my blood bleed on the cake. I then re-frosted it and wrote 'screw you, dickhead' on the cake and made a little kiss decoration on the cake as well. " there we go." I smiled as I laid the cake out on the coffee table.

An hour later we got the cake out of the oven and he cut me a piece saying that ' birthday girls don't have to lift a finger'

We sat on the couch and ate the cake " thanks, Johnny."

" um...there's something um... I've been wanting to.. Do.. If you'll let me" he said to me. I nodded nervously. He leaned in and gave me my first kiss on the lips.

A few hours passed and I heard my daddy yelling up at me from downstairs . I woke up and looked around... "OH SHIT!" I said as I remembered what happened. Johnny and I... We...

"What is it, baby girl?" Johnny asked as he woke up and rubbed his eye. He heard my father as well. " oh shit! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Your father's gonna kill me!" He realized what had happened and put on his clothes.

Johnny exited the room and I followed. When we got downstairs whatever was on my daddy's mind had quickly disappeared. " why were you in my daughter's room, Johnny?"

" um... Trying to cheer her up on her birthday" Johnny said to my dad

"Johnny boy! Tsk tsk tsk. Now, I know your lying to me because one - you never lie to me and two because your pants are on backwards. Now, you know you can tell Mistah J anything, right? We've known each other for a long time now. I would really hate to kill my number one henchmen because he looked at my daughter the wrong way. dimples, pumpkin, did he rape you? Because if he did... Oooh... You can bet he's gonna die" my daddy said as he stared at Johnny the whole time.

" he didn't, daddy" I said trying to make him believe me. " I um... I consented to it."

" Mmm. Let me explain what rape is to you, pumpkin. Because you are a lot like your mother in the learning department, I've found" my daddy said to me as he sat me down " now, Princess, rape is when someone does something that the other person doesn't want. Now, since you said that you consented to having sex with ol' Johnny boy here,that's not what it is. What it is- DON'T MOVE! - " my daddy ordered Johnny then turned back to me "is that he molested you, pumpkin. That's when an older man or woman forces themselves on a younger more vulnerable target. Anything under 18 is considered molestsation. So, now I'm gonna go and kill Johnny boy so that he'll never hurt you again. Okay, Princess?" I nodded as I started crying. I never knew what sex was. So I was oblivious to the whole rape and molestation thing. I saw my daddy pick up a gun. In a split second Johnny was dead on the floor.

All because of me. I cried for days. His death was my fault. I'd never forget him. Or forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

" so Batsy's son's birthday is today. And we are gonna crash his party." My daddy explained to my mother and me. I blew my grape flavored gum, bored to death. " I am, after all, the kid's godfather! Batsy hasn't had the decency to introduce me to his precious son. That ends tonight." My daddy laughed and I rolled my eyes.

" daddy, can I stay home?" I asked him. My daddy rolled his eyes. He walked over to me and got out his knife.

" why? Because of Johnny? I killed him, remember? You're safe now, be a big girl and get over it! Plus this is your first murder mission. You aren't gonna kill Batsy, no, that's daddy's job, but you are going to murder Batsy's precious son. Remember what I told you when you were little, pumpkin?" Daddy asked me and I nodded " what did I tell you? I can't seem to remember"

" clowns are good and bats are bad" I said to him. It had been engraved in my mind ever since I could understand my parents.

" good girl, now I know ya have your mothers hormones and all and I know your a teenager but try to not flirt your teenage ass off at the party, will ya?" I nodded.

" Mistah J, do you always have to wear those ugly socks?" My mother teased my daddy referring to his batman socks. My daddy turned to my mother.

" you always have to wear that ugly shirt, Harls?" My daddy teased her back.

" you got me this shirt!" My mom said to him shocked. Daddy rolled his eyes.

" exactly, that's how I know it's ugly, I know where I got it from" I giggled a little at this. Daddy had told me where he had got her shirt from... Let's just say that person wasn't living when he got it. " let's just say that red stuff wasn't there at first" he winked at mom, ugh.

" ugh, I'm gonna go into the party before you two have a make out and fuck session in the bushes." I said as I walked to the entrance.

" name?"

" Jenny Napier, I believe I'm on the list" I smiled sweetly at the guard. " and if I'm not...well... Let me just remind you who my daddy is" I said as I flash my dads knife that had a smile carved into it to the guard. He gulps. " you think I can go in, big boy?" I asked winking at him. The guard nodded nervously " thanks, sweetie!" I said as I gave him a hundred dollar bill. " go get yourself something nice , okay, honey?" I smiled sweetly and entered the party.

I entered the big mansion, I was taken aback. I had never seen some place so fancy before. This is where he lives? I noticed a guy over by the punch bowl, I went over. " hey, I'm Jenny" I introduced myself. The guy sipped his punch.

" Alfred" the guy, or Alfred, said to me. " sorry, I um.. I didn't want this big party. Never been a fan of birthday parties. Not since my mom died when I was five." Alfred explained.

" oh... What happened?" I asked him.

" a freak killed my mother on my 5th birthday. Batman, he um... Saved me but... It was too late for mom. The freak even had the balls to set our house on fire. We had to rebuild." He explained. I remembered going to a birthday party when I was 5, but nothing else... Could dad have...?

" I was um... Molested a month ago by one of my dads friends" that got the birthday boys attention as he turned to me in shock.

" oh my god are you okay?" He asked concerned. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

" my daddy took care of it" I explained to him. He nodded.

One of my dads smoke bombs entered the room and it blew up. It dispensed gas everywhere. When the smoke cleared, I saw my daddy and mama standing in the doorway.

" good evening,ladies and gentlemen!" My dad said making his voice go all over the place. He does that when he wants to be menacing, no idea why. He then shot his gun and a bullet pierced the calling. " we are today's entertainment." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at my dads attempt to be funny. " every party needs a clown, dunnit? Although I'll admit I'm more of a.. Joker then a clown" I rolled my eyes unimpressed. My dad stopped laughing as he saw that no one was laughing but him and My mom. " you know, the polite thing to do when someone tells a joke is to laugh." My dad shot another bullet in the ceiling.

Everyone started laughing, nervous prehaps. I turned to the birthday boy but... He was gone... I followed him... I saw him turn the corner so I stayed in the shadows. I looked around the corner to see him putting on a mask. When he turned around I covered my mouth. It was batman. Or batman Jr at least. Batty. It was Batty.

I walked up to him. I smiled at him. " so you're batty huh?"

" yes, um... Step aside, I have to um.. Go save this party for the Waynes!" I giggled at the fact that he had no idea what to do.

" first job, huh? Well, I have some information about mr and Mrs. Crazy that you could use." I smirked and whispered to him " they have a daughter... And I think she might be at this party"

" what makes you so sure?" I rolled my eyes

"I have my sources" I said as I looked at my nails. " rumor has it that she is gonna kill you. Don't say I didn't warn you" I said as I left and went back to my parents.

My mommy and daddy were busy fighting off people. " Harls, baby, lucky ring" I heard my daddy say to mommy. She giggled and kissed the ring as I saw my daddy take off his ring and throw it at one of the party goers, he laughed as it went right through their head and landed next to some big steps. My daddy smiled and went and grabbed it and put it back on his finger. It was covered in blood. I giggled and clapped. I saw my mommy beat some idiot with her bat.

" ENOUGH!" I heard a rough voice and someone grabbed me. I looked up, it was Batty. " kill one more person, joker and your daughter goes bye bye!"

" figured it out, did ya?" I giggled as I licked the arm that was holding me.

" LADY SHUT UP!"

" aww, I just want to play, Batty boy" I giggled.

" DIMPLES! What did daddy tell you about flirting your teenage ass off?" My daddy dickhead asked ruining my fun. I pouted. " let her go, Batsy, or else this whole building along with everyone in it goes Kaboom! And you wouldn't want that to happen a second time, would you?" My daddy smirked as he held a detonation button.

"You..." I heard batty say.

Flashback:

Alfred's pov:

"Daddy! Mommy's still in the house" I said hugging my father and crying. I looked at our house. It was on fire. The next week we had a funeral for mommy. Over the years I would visit her. Talk to her, give her flowers. I promised her I would find her killer. No matter how long it took.

End flashback.

Dimples pov:

" it was you... You killed my mother!" I laughed. My daddy gasped in fake shock.

" I would never! I would never kill my own godson's mother!" My daddy said, his voice going down a couple ofoctaves.

"You're not my godfather" Alfred said to my daddy " my godfather died before I was born."

" oh... You mean ha... This?" My daddy said as he pulled out a face of flesh. My daddy smiled evilly. I looked at it closely. It was a fake. My daddy was too clever for his own good. My daddy laughed " I'm just messing with ya, Batsy boy! This is just a fake. I didn't kill whoever your godfather is... But I was your father's best friend...he was kinda like a... Mentor to me." Daddy explained

" so...you're Jason Todd?" I looked at batty confused. My dad laughed hysterically.

" oh god no! I killed that idiot a long time ago. And no I'm not the other guy either. Whoever he is! I prefer my origin to be... Multiple choice. But I did know your father when he was just a kid."

"Prove it" batty boy said to my dad.

"Now.. I could... I could have been a redheaded teenager who killed his mother and father just because they were idiots. I could have been a war hero - a solider, got my mouth torn up, scars and everything, I also could have fallen into acid by your father and ended up disfigured, I might have gone to the doctors, try to get it fixed, but in return they turned me into a freak, with a mouth that was a permanent smile, or I might just be a clever prankster. Choice is up to you to figure out who I really am" my daddy explained ignoring the question all together on how he knew batty's dad. " plus you won't kill my daughter... It's not in your nature, and if I know your father he would have taught you the same" daddy smirked at him.

I smiled and bit batty's arm. He released me and I got out my knife. I lifted his head up to look at me with my knife. " aww, you are so cute, I don't want to kill you just yet" I said as I moved my blade across his cheek " I wanna have fun with you first..." I said as I then got close and whispered in his ear " Alfred" I smiled as batty looked at me in shock. " don't worry, I won't tell my daddy" I said as I whispered in his ear again " that would be rude, batty"

"DIMPLES! STOP FLIRTING! THE COPS ARE HERE! WE GOTTA BOLT!" My daddy yelled at me. I giggled and blew batty a kiss

" until next time, batty boy!" I giggled as I left with my parents.

The next day I got a tattoo of my new obsession. Batty. My dad didn't approve, but I didn't give a shit. He was a dickhead anyway, and I was going to make batty mine. One way or another. That much I knew was true.


End file.
